Answering Destiny
by crimsonearth22
Summary: Oh Kami, I'm kissing the homicidal maniac who just tried to kill me. Granted, he's a cute homicidal maniac, but I'm pretty sure it's not normal to want to kiss him. Damn him. Damn Trunks Vegeta Briefs to the seventh circle of hell for making me want to
1. What the Hell Hit Me?

Hey guys. You may know me under the name Silverdragon. It's time to run for the nearest bomb shelter, because one of the first signs of the Apocalypse has occurred. I've posted a new story after vanishing for half a year. All joking aside, I've been working on this one for awhile, and decided to see what you guys think about it. As some of you may know, I rarely stick to canon events. Which is a good thing, considering that I only own one DVD of this saga and I'm pretty sure it's in the middle of it. So anyway, don't be surprised if you have no idea what's going on because I pretty much don't know yet either.

Disclaimer: I own Sara Williams, FUNimation owns DBZ/GT, and _X2: X-men United_ doesn't belong to me either.

Chapter One: What the Hell Hit Me?

I yelped in surprise as I fell face first on the ground and frowned when I looked up to find myself in unfamiliar surroundings. What the hell…my eyes fell on a blonde girl around sixteen or seventeen being held off her feet by the throat by a guy her age with long shaggy black hair and I didn't stop to think. I grabbed a heavy stone that was by my hand and leapt to my feet, slamming it over the guy's head as hard as I could.

The blonde fell to the ground gasping for air as her attacker slumped to the ground. "Thank…you." She rasped, then she looked up and her eyes filled with terror. "Look out!

I whirled around in response to her horror and found myself looking into cold blue eyes as iron bands grabbed me around the throat and squeezed. My hands flew up to break his grip and failed miserably, even with my nails digging into his flesh. In fact, my attacker lifted me easily into the air, putting more pressure on my windpipe. I gritted my teeth and kicked out with the hope of crippling him with a groin shot but he merely twisted around so that my kick landed on his thigh, smirking in amusement.

I growled in frustration and knew that my time was running out. I had so many spots before my eyes, I might as well be on a Dalmatian breeding farm. In fact, I blame the lack of oxygen for the idea that hit me as I stared into the ice of my killer's eyes. But hell, it was worth a shot. I raised my hands to cup his face and used all of my strength to quickly yank myself down to kiss him on the lips. I could feel his body tense in surprise and hell I couldn't blame him. What the hell as I thinking, kissing the man trying to kill me?

But then the grip relaxed so suddenly that I was dizzy from the fresh air moving into my lungs. And I didn't even have a chance to think before I was hauled down against him and kissed back with enough passion to make every bone in my body melt. Oh man, I was starting to wonder if maybe I would have been safer being strangled to death if the immediate heat that swept over my body was any indication.

Thankfully, an amused if distinctly pointed voice interrupted us. "Uh guys? We're still not out of the woods."

"Yeah, but what a way to go."

Oh yeah, I was definitely without oxygen too long. That reminds me…

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"Oh I don't know, how about trying to kill me?!" I shot back.

"I was possessed!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Just stay away from me."

"You're a real piece of work you know that? First you want to hurt me, then you want to kiss me, and now you want to hurt me again. Make up your damn mind."

"I was oxygen deprived okay? Obviously I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Guys, enough. Kill each other later. Right now we have more pressing matters to attend to." The girl sighed.

"Fine. Not that either of you seem to care or anything, but my name is Sara."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Marron and he's Trunks. And the guy you saved me from, that was my boyfriend Goten."

I blinked. "I thought that was the lack of oxygen."

"What was?"

"Let me put it this way: I assume this is Baby's work?"

Marron and Trunks exchanged a glance. "How…never mind." she said, shaking her head. "We'll deal with that later. For now, you think you could try your kiss of freedom on Goten?"

I smirked. "Bet you never thought you'd ever ask a girl to kiss your boyfriend." I commented as I sprang into action.

I kicked his legs out from under him and leaned down to kiss him, leaping back out of the way after just in case. Goten looked up at me in puzzlement, and I was relieved to see the icy chill fade from his eyes and the familiar warmth of the Son males replace it.

"Did you just kiss me?"

I smirked. "Don't get used to it."

"Goten, do you think you and Trunks can subdue your brother long enough for Sara to work her magic?" Marron asked hopefully.

"I don't know Mar. Gohan's pretty strong."

"All I need is a free shot at him. With any luck, he won't even have a chance to fight back." I assured the dark demi.

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

"I am _not_ kissing the old man!" I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you didn't hesitate to kiss the females."

"Because I knew _they_ wouldn't try to grope me afterward."

"Please Sara? We can't just leave him to Babi." Marron pleaded.

I sighed. "You guys owe me _so_ big." I muttered, leaning in quickly and kissing Roshi on the lips.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask." He leered.

I scowled and smacked him across the face, stepping back. "Ugh." I groaned. "I may never kiss again."

"Never?"

I thought about that a moment then grabbed Trunks by the front of his shirt, pulling him down into a kiss.

"You got me into this, you get to share whatever I caught from the old man." I smirked.

"That's nice."

I quirked an eyebrow at him as Marron and Goten burst into laughter. "Whatever you say Boxer boy." I said, shaking my head.

* * *

"Well that was rather anticlimactic." Marron commented later as we leaned back on the rock.

"Not really worth me kissing twenty people and four people dying, was it?" I agreed.

"Not quite. Although the look on Trunks' face when you kissed him was pretty funny."

"Which time?" I asked idly.

"After you kissed Roshi."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Hey, at least you didn't have to kiss Vegeta."

"Thank Dende for small favors."

"So are you going to stick around?"

I shrugged. "You guys are going to have to use the dragonballs to wish the boys and everyone killed back, and besides I don't particularly want to go back anyway. I might as well stick around."

"Did a certain demi-Saiyan play a part in that decision?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Trunks? Please. He's obnoxious. Not at all my type."

Marron studied me thoughtfully. "I'll admit that Trunks has his more annoying moments, but he's not always like that. Once you've earned his respect, he can be the best friend you've ever had."

"If anything, I've done things to lose his respect." I pointed out skeptically.

"The kissing thing? Sara, we were all impressed with how easily you accepted that you would have to free the Z-Senshi. You were willing to do whatever you had to do to give the universe a chance to survive. That takes guts. I'm not sure I could have taken that task on myself without reservation. You barely complained. And when he was trying to kill you under Babi's influence you didn't just let him. You fought back. He's part Saiyan. A strong, fighting spirit is what they're attracted to the most. Look at Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl."

I had to agree on that point. "That may be true, but I'm not good at the entire boy-girl thing. Hell, when I kissed him the first time, that was only my second kiss. I might as well be in middle school." I sighed.

"Do you like him?"

"I barely know him."

"Well with what little time you've spent with him, do you like him?"

"I find him obnoxious." I reminded her wryly.

"Yeah, but are you angrily annoyed or affectionately annoyed?"

I thought that over a moment. "I guess he might be growing on me a little." I admitted. "But if you tell him that I'll deny it."

"Then spend some time with him. Invite him to a movie or a walk in the park. Let whatever happens, happen."

I shrugged. "We'll see." Was all I'd said.

"Come on girls, it's time to go."

We sat up to see Juuhachi floating in the air beside us and nodded. Marron had to carry me as we flew back down, and there were a few amused smiles from the more ki-trained Senshi.

"Competition for Goten?" Videl teased.

"Nah, he knows Sara has a thing for Trunks." Marron smirked as she set me on my feet.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Admit it. You've kissed him." Juuhachi smirked.

"I was dying." I protested.

"Both times?" Bulma grinned.

"I had to get the taste of the old man out _somehow_." I retorted defensively.

ChiChi patted my shoulder comfortingly. "You poor thing. There's no telling where his mouth has been."

I shuddered. "ChiChi, you aren't helping. I'm not sure which was worse, him or the pig."

Oolong gave a disgruntled snort at that. "What about Puar?"

I glared at him. "She at least brushes her teeth."

Puar sniffed. "Cats are the cleanest animals on the planet. Pigs however, are the most disgusting."

Pan shifted impatiently. "Can we go now? We still have to wish Daddy, Uncle Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta back."

Goku nodded. "Everyone gather round."

* * *

"Don't let Shenron scare you." Goku said comfortingly.

I laughed. "Goku, look at him. He's incredible. I've never seen anything so magical."

"Thank you. Now, your wishes?" Shenron rumbled.

Krillin nodded to me and I shrugged, stepping forward. "We wish for everyone not truly evil killed since Babi's arrival to be brought back to life." I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"It shall be done. Your second wish?"

Marron stepped up beside me. "We wish for the Earth to be returned as it was before Babi arrived."

"So be it. What is your last wish?"

I noticed Goku and the others giving me odd expressions. "What?" I asked.

"Don't you want to go home?"

I shrugged. "Home is where the heart is, and mine sure as hell wasn't back where I came from. If you think it would be best for the fate of this world for me to go back, I will. But if it is at all possible, I would prefer to stay."

Goku studied me for a moment, then nodded. "We'll save the third wish for later Shenron."

"As you wish."

The sky cleared once more, and the Earth was calm. Marron looked at me curiously.

"Why were you smiling when you made the first wish?"

I grinned. "I was paraphrasing Goku back when he was wishing the Earth back during the Buu ordeal. I was just remembering that I wished I could have been able to see Vegeta's face when he found out that it meant that he wasn't evil anymore."

Goku grinned. "I'll never forget that look as long as I live. It was utterly priceless."

I laughed. "Goku, you do realize that you don't tend to live very long."

He scratched his head in puzzlement. "Hey, you're right. I gotta find a new saying."

"Either that or shut up entirely." A slightly familiar gruff voice smirked.

"Sunny as ever." Krillin grumbled.

I smiled as I saw Goten and Marron's reunion and turned away respectfully when they were about to kiss. A presence at my elbow caught my attention as I watched Pan and Gohan.

"What?" I asked when they didn't say anything.

"There should have been one wish left." Trunks said in confusion.

"And?"

"You didn't use it."

I shrugged. "I didn't want to."

"Go back or leave me?"

I laughed lightly. "Get over yourself. Putting up with you is the lesser of the two evils."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. If you did, you wouldn't have kissed me."

I felt my lips twitch in amusement. "I kissed you to get the taste of the old man out of my mouth."

"Then why _me_? Goten was standing there too."

I quirked an eyebrow. "I don't kiss other girls' boyfriends."

"How did you know I didn't have a girlfriend?"

"I thought enough of you to believe that you wouldn't have been so eager to respond to the first one if you had."

"You were right. So that was the only reason? Convenience?"

"What other reason was there?"

"You felt the fire too. Don't deny it."

"Who's denying it? But your ego needs a good punch in the mouth if you think that a few hormones could convince me to move to a whole new dimension."

Trunks sighed. "Is it so hard for you to admit that you like me?"

I laughed lightly. "I barely know you."

"I haven't done anything to make you _not_ like me. Not since you freed me from Baby's possession anyway."

"I never said you did."

"Then why won't you give me a chance?"

I chuckled. "How about because you haven't asked for one?"

"Huh?"

I sighed and looked over at him. "Look, I won't insult you by presuming to know the type of girls you've dated in the past. But it's obvious from this conversation that you're used to girls who are more interested in the physical part of the relationship than the emotional part. As you can see, I'm not one of them. So if you're looking for a casual thing, you're looking in the wrong place."

Trunks looked stunned, then he smiled ruefully. "I didn't mean to give you that impression. It's just that I didn't want to believe that I could be so attracted to someone who feels absolutely nothing toward me. I guess I was wrong."

I sighed as I watched him walk away. Damn it, once again my inexperience with this stuff gets me in trouble. I was beginning to get annoyed with this need to erase the hurt I saw in his eyes.

I cursed softly. "Trunks." I called out.

He turned and looked at me silently. I moved forward to stand in front of him and wrapped my arms around myself uncomfortably.

"I'm uh…sorry. I…shouldn't have jumped to conclusions in a subject I know absolutely nothing about." I said quietly. At his questioning glance, I reddened and looked down. "When I kissed you, that was only my second kiss. I've never even been on a date, much less in a relationship." I explained with a shrug.

I felt a hand entwine with mine and gentle fingers brush against the skin of my cheek. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Pride. That's not the sort of thing a girl is happy to admit to. And…I suppose I didn't want you to think I was a child. Which irritated me. I don't usually care what people think about me. So that's what that was all about. I get sarcastic and flippant when I'm defensive." I said quietly.

Kami, I was uncomfortable. Why I was admitting things that were hard for me to admit to _him_ I didn't know.

"You were right about one thing." Trunks said quietly.

"What's that?"

"I _am_ used to the physical side of things. I've never met a girl who made me feel the other side before. So in that way, I'm no more experienced than you are."

I got the feeling from the uncomfortable tone in his voice that that admission was costing him and squeezed his hand silently to show my gratitude.

"Trunks?"

"Hmm?"

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you better either way." I offered.

"I'd like that too." Then his voice was hesitant. "Would you go out with me just once, to just to see if it could go that way?"

"I think I would like that."

"Hey guys." We both turned in surprise at Marron's gentle call. "You coming?"

I gave her a questioning look, but Trunks simply nodded. "Be right there."

I turned my curiosity on him. "Where are we going?"

"We survived for another year."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Technically you didn't."

"Details, details. The point is that it's time to celebrate. My mom always throws a big party for everyone at Capsule Corp. to celebrate the end of yet another battle."

"Ah."

Before I knew what was happening, I was nestled in his arms and we were moving incredibly fast through the air. I stiffened in his arms. I knew it was necessary, but that didn't stop me from feeling awkward.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

I wasn't about to tell him the real reason I was nervous. "No, I'm afraid of falling from them."

"I wouldn't drop you."

"I know that. I do. It's just not something I'm used to doing, putting my life in another's hands."

"I would never let anything happen to you."

I smiled slightly. "I love that movie."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. My mind tends to make random associations. In this case, _X2: X-men United_."

"Never heard of it."

"Really? Bummer. Not even the comic series?"

"Nope."

"Are you just not a comic fan, or does it not exist in this dimension?"

"Not a clue."

"Interesting. I wonder how many if any movies, books, and television shows are the same in both dimensions. It would suck if I finally get to watch TV and CSI doesn't even exist here."

"If you say so."

"What? Oh. I was just thinking aloud. I do that sometimes. Too much time by myself I guess."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I'm not good with people. You of all people know that after earlier."

"That was just a miscommunication."

"Well I've been told more than once that I come off as cold and self-centered." I commented.

"And I've been called obnoxious my fair share. First impressions are almost never right."

I winced. "I'll admit, I kind of thought that about you too."

"And I thought you were bipolar."

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Trunks."

"See what I mean? One minute you're sweet, and the next you're trying to hurt me or vice versa."

"Yeah well, it saved my life."

I made a startled noise when his arm dropped from underneath my knees and wrapped my arms around his waist to steady myself against him. Gentle fingers ran over the skin of my throat and I looked up to meet troubled eyes.

"Do they hurt?" Trunks asked softly, referring to the bruises circling my neck.

"Not much."

I didn't want to tell him how bad it really hurt. He looked like he was feeling guilty enough for what happened. But I knew when he closed his eyes that he knew that I was lying.

"Trunks, it's okay." I assured him softly.

"No it isn't Sara. I could have easily crushed your windpipe. Or snapped your neck."

I let go of his waist with arm to reach up to touch his cheek gently. "But you didn't. You can't blame yourself for something done under the literal influence of someone else. Are you going to look me in the eyes and tell me that you would have tried to kill me under your own influence?"

"No. Kami, no."

"Then why do you feel responsible?"

"Because those were _my_ hands that tried to…" his voice trailed off as if he couldn't stand to say the words.

"Trunks, you were a victim in this just as much as I was. That monster used your body like a puppet to do whatever the hell turned him on. If you need to blame someone, blame him. You just told me that you would never try to kill me on your own."

"I know, but…"

I sighed. "Trunks, I assure you, I wouldn't be here right now Kami knows how far from the ground if I didn't trust you."

"That isn't what's bothering me."

I studied him thoughtfully. "You don't trust yourself. Trunks, we all have the capacity to kill. It's the desire or rather, the lack of that separates us from Babi. As long as you don't give in to the urge to smack me, which I guarantee you will have from time to time, everything will be fine."

"I doubt I would ever have the urge to hit you."

"Don't bank on it Trunks. I'm not the easiest person to be around on my good days. To have an urge to just smack someone when they just irritate the hell out of you is to be human. It's when that urge is unrestrained that there's a problem."

"I still don't think that's going to be an issue."

I chuckled. He'd find out soon enough. "If you say so. Just out of curiosity, how far are we from Capsule Corp.? It feels like we've been flying for an hour."

"Actually, we've been here for fifteen minutes."

I laughed. "I guess I got so used to the wind that I just didn't notice when we stopped. What's your excuse?"

"I'm a guy. You're pressed up against me. I wasn't about to give that up until I had to."

I chuckled. "At least you're honest. But we'd better get in there before your mom pulls a ChiChi and starts expecting grandchildren."

Trunks smirked. "I wouldn't complain."

I rolled my eyes and reached behind me to smack him upside the head. "Down boy."

He rubbed his head with a pout as we drifted slowly to the ground. "I guess I should be grateful you didn't have a frying pan."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's actually true?"

"Unfortunately. Just so you know, if ChiChi gives you a skillet, she and Mom are already planning the wedding."

"No pressure there." I drawled wryly.

"Well you know ChiChi. She gets an idea into her head, and it's there for life."

I nodded. "She fell in love with Goku when they were twelve. But she doesn't get that it doesn't happen that way for some people."

"Do you think you'll ever get married?"

I shrugged. "Someday maybe. If the right guy came along. You?"

"I guess I'm like you. With the right person, anything is possible."

I smiled. "Glad to hear that not _all_ guys are commitment-shy."

Trunks shrugged. "There are some who just need to play the field for awhile so that they can appreciate the stability of a committed relationship. Then they know exactly what they're missing after making a commitment, but just don't care. They like what they have just fine."

I smiled slightly. "From what you told me earlier, I'm guessing you're speaking from Goten's point of view?"

"Not exactly, but he _is_ a perfect example. Goten used to be a bit of a player himself, before he fell head over heels for Marron. He knows what he gave up but he doesn't care. Marron is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with."

I frowned thoughtfully. "I've definitely seen a new dimension to him that the series never even hinted at. To all of you really. I'm starting to realize that I've only got part of the story instead of the whole book. It's kind of like getting to know you all over again. Not that I presume to actually have _known_ you, but…"

"I think I know what you mean. You're ending up readjusting your impressions of us."

"Yes. I really shouldn't be assuming that I had one in the first place, but…"

"There's nothing wrong with that. We all form impressions of the people we meet using the information we have at the time. You just happen to have a lot more information about us than you would have normally."

"Just a tad."

"Are you two lovebirds coming in or what?" a familiar voice asked in amusement.

We looked up to see Goten and Marron standing at the door to the main building and I rolled my eyes. I mean, yeah, sure technically I was dating him, but everyone acted like we were Romeo and Juliet in the flesh. We hadn't even _been_ on a date yet.

"You talk as if you found us kissing or something." I remarked, moving away from Trunks to walk to them.

I looked over my shoulder in surprise when I felt Trunks take my hand, but didn't protest as he walked toward them hand-in-hand with me. I just hadn't figured him for the touchy-feely type.

"There's more to love than kissing." Marron whispered in my ear as we went inside.

I looked at her and she indicated to where my hand was entwined with his. I blinked, then understood what she meant. Holding hands, an arm around the waist while standing close together…they were both expressions of romantic inclinations. Trunks hadn't responded verbally to my joke, but physically, by telling me with his action that he considered just standing there with me tucked under his arm or holding hands with me intimate in its own right.

Bulma put her hands on her hips sternly when she saw us walk in. "There you two are. It doesn't take an hour to fly from the Lookout to here kids."

"Sorry Mom. We just got to talking and lost track of time." Trunks said.

Krillin smirked. "Is that what you kids call it these days?"

I shook my head in amusement. "Some of us are mature enough to be able to be left alone without anything happening."

"What, no raging teenage hormones?"

I blinked. "Exactly how old do you think I am?"

"I dunno, 16, 17."

I laughed. "I'm 21."

"Really?"

"Really. I'd show you my driver's license, but it wouldn't do much good considering that you guys use a different year system." I frowned as a thought occurred to me. "Um, how old are you Trunks?"

"I turn eighteen in a couple of months."

"Well that's not too bad. Of course, if I stay here I'm going to need new identification anyway. Might as well make me around the same age, because I'm going to have to graduate from a high school here before I can go to college."

"College is very important." ChiChi said. "It's good to see a child with a good head on her shoulders for a change."

"Gee, thanks Mom." Goten said dryly.

"Well if you would pay more attention to your studies instead of running off training, you would be able to go to college too." She snapped.

"School _is_ very important ChiChi, but so is following your destiny. Goten is meant to be a warrior. It's in his blood. I realize that you would like to see him have a career as well, but there's no reason he can't do both." I pointed out quietly.

"Is it so bad for a mother to want her sons to grow up better than their father?"

I saw Goku wince almost imperceptibly and move over to the window away from everyone. I chose my words carefully, trying to make her see. "Is it so bad for your sons to want to be strong enough to protect those they love? Personally, I see the ability to be able to still view the world through the eyes of a child to be an asset, not a liability. In my opinion, Goku grew up better than most of the people in this room, including me. I would give anything to be able to see the magic in the world around me again."

"Hn. He is too old for such nonsense."

"You are never too old to still find the world around you interesting. And you cannot tell me that in some point in your life, you didn't still find some exciting new thing each day. No one is born without a certain child-like wonder, not even you Vegeta. We simply become too bogged down in everyday life as we grow older to take advantage of it. I envy Goku for being able to not let the little things distract him from living life to the fullest."

"Eating and fighting. That's all he ever cares about."

I smiled kindly at her. "If that were all he cared about, the Earth and all of you would have been gone years ago."

"What do you mean?" ChiChi asked in confusion.

I shook my head sadly. How could she not see what was so apparent? "Love is one of the most powerful forces in the universe ChiChi. It is his love for you, for your sons, for his friends, and for the universe itself that gives him the power to win against incredible odds. He likes to fight, yes. He likes the challenge. But he fights so that everyone and everything he loves can be safe." I answered quietly.

Bulma looked at her best friend and shook her head slowly. "I find it sad that a girl who has barely really known Goku for a few hours knows him better than his own family does." The blue-haired genius said softly, rising to join her old friend at the window.

"You have to admit Mom, you aren't really being fair." Gohan added quietly. "Dad may not be the most worldly man on Earth, but he's a good man where it counts. With his family. With his friends."

"And in the end, isn't that all that really matters?" Marron asked gently.

ChiChi looked at all of us with a troubled expression. "I guess I _do_ tend to forget sometimes that most of the things that irritate me are the things I love the most about him. It's just so hard sometimes."

"It's all right to want to just smack someone ChiChi. Lord knows I've felt that way sometimes. It's only human. But you don't feel that way _all_ the time." I pointed out. "It's when there's more of those times than times you just love him to death that you should get worried."

"I worry about you sometimes Sara." Marron laughed.

I raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me there hasn't been a time when you just wanted to smack Goten silly."

"I never said that. I just don't admit it."

"You want subtlety? Watch Oprah."

"I think know how ChiChi feels. I love your honesty, but we need to work on your timing." Trunks sighed.

I smirked. "I told you."

"I'm not _that_ irritated."

"Damn." I drawled, snapping my fingers in disappointment.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I can't help it if you're in denial."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?"

I smirked. "Trunks thinks that I could never annoy him that much. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy the day he's proved wrong."

The adults exchanged knowing looks. "He'll find out soon enough." Videl laughed.

"Find what out?" Trunks asked in confusion.

"That no matter how much you like someone, they can still annoy the hell out of you sometimes." Marron explained.

"I know that. I just don't think Sara could ever annoy me enough to want to hurt her."

Marron raised an eyebrow at me and I put a hand to my throat in explanation. She nodded in understanding. I wasn't surprised to see that she knew where I was coming from. She had most likely had a similar conversation with Goten. The blonde leaned over to whisper to her boyfriend and he looked at her, nodding in understanding.

"Hey Trunks, do you still have that CD of mine?"

Trunks nodded. "I'll be right back Sara."

I smiled slightly when he kissed me on the cheek before leaving. Goten waited a moment or two before following him, and I moved over to sit next to Marron.

"Marron, can I ask you something?" I asked in a whisper.

"Sure."

"Is Trunks being a bit clingy, or is that how he always acts?"

"No, you're right. You see I doubt he admitted this to you, but he's never brought a girl home before. At least not for anything other than…well, I'm sure you can guess what I mean."

I nodded. "Actually, he did tell me that he's never been in an emotional relationship with a girl before."

"That's a good sign. He trusts you enough to tell you something that's not easy to admit to someone you don't want to lose."

"It meant a lot to me that he did. It made me feel less embarrassed from admitting that I had never been in a relationship period."

"Honesty is good. Anyway, the reason Trunks appears a bit clingy is because he doesn't really know how to act in an emotional relationship. He's trying out some of the things he's seen from the relationships around him. Goten and I, his parents, my parents, Goten's parents, Gohan and Videl… After awhile, he'll find the way best suited for him to express his feelings for you. Just bear with him until then."

"It doesn't bother me. It makes me feel special. I just wanted to know if maybe he was still having issues with what happened when we first met." I explained, touching my throat. "I'm trying to get him to see that he has nothing to apologize for. That I don't blame him."

"Goten was the same way. I know you don't want him feeling guilty for it Sara, but he has to come to terms with it on his own. All you can do is remind him every chance you get that you still care for him."

"I know. It's just so hard, watching him blame himself." I sighed.

"I know. Just try to let him work things out. That's all anyone can ask of you."

"I'll try." I promised.

We spoke awhile about nothing in particular, waiting for our respective others to finish their own talk. I wondered idly when I had come to like Trunks' company so much that I missed it. I actually missed feeling his hand against mine. I guess Marron had been right. Love (like at least) was more than physical demonstrations. Sometimes it was just feeling their presence by your side.

"When's dinner? I'm starved."

I had to laugh with the others. Goku was definitely in better spirits. And I could see that ChiChi's chiding was more affectionate than stern. Trunks and Goten rejoined Marron and me with four pizza boxes each, and the blonde and I exchanged an amused glance. Our boyfriends, the walking garbage disposals. They were however, nice enough to share with us, although we both got maybe one slice from each box finished before the rest of the box was empty.

I was in the middle of my last slice when I felt tomato sauce drip down my chin and rolled my eyes when I saw that neither of the boys had bothered to grab napkins.

"Would it have killed you to grab a couple of napkins?" I asked Trunks in exasperation, moving to get up.

I blinked in surprise when his hand settled on my arm, stopping me. I was about to ask him why when he leaned forward and licked the spill from my skin calmly, then kissed me sweetly. I was surprised, but pleased. I had been the one to initiate both of the kisses we had shared. But I started to giggle as a thought occurred to me, unable to help myself.

Trunks thankfully only looked amused when he pulled back to look at me. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I just got the most bizarre mental image."

"So share."

I coughed a little, trying to calm down. "You know how some people like to use like chocolate and other sweet sauces during their fun? Well when you kissed me, this thought just popped into my head, like only I could date a guy who finds tomato sauce a turn on, and that led me to picture…"

Trunks laughed. "That's a new one on me, but hey, I'll try anything once."

Goten looked thoughtful. "That sounds kind of fun. Let me know how it turns out."

"It'd be awhile man. Besides, Sara would kill me for sharing."

"I wouldn't necessarily kill you, but you damn sure wouldn't touch me again any time soon." I smirked.

Goten looked disappointed and looked at Marron hopefully. She groaned and shot me a Look. "Thanks a lot Sara."

"Can I help it if your boyfriend has a food fetish?"

"You don't have to give him ideas."

"Better yours than mine."

"Is that a no?" Trunks asked.

I laughed and patted him on the cheek. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves Cowboy."

"So Sara, tell us about yourself."

I blinked in surprise. "Okay. Um…what do you want to know?"

"Where are you from? You have an American accent, but it sounds different than most." Bulma pointed out.

"I'm from Texas. You're right; people from the Southern United States have a distinctive accent. Or so I hear. To me, the Northerners are the ones with the accent."

"How do you like Japan?" Krillin asked curiously.

I chuckled. "Well I haven't had much of a chance to look around, but what I've seen, it's very beautiful. This is the first time I've ever been out of the United States come to think of it."

"Are you homesick?" Trunks asked softly.

I looked over at him and smiled. "As I told Krillin earlier, home is where the heart is. And right now, my heart is with all of you. The only thing I really miss is the climate. I'm freezing."

"Freezing? It's the height of the summer!"

I laughed. "It can't be more than seventy degrees here. To me, that's not summer. That's early spring."

"Exactly how hot does it get in your country?" Yamcha asked in amazement.

"Well I don't know about the rest of the country, but in Texas it can get up to and even over a hundred degrees during the peak of summer."

"Yeow." Krillin muttered. "I don't know how you've survived this long."

I chuckled. "It's all I've ever known. Even in winter, we never get below freezing but maybe a handful of times during the season. It doesn't even get cold enough to snow in the region I'm from."

"I hope you know how to cuddle then." Goku laughed.

"Trunks is going to have a lot of fun this winter." Krillin smirked.

I laughed out loud as Trunks blushed at that and nudged him gently. "Relax. Cuddling isn't _always_ something sexual." I whispered to him.

"I know. I was afraid you'd take that the wrong way." He whispered back.

I chuckled. "Trunks, I'll admit that I'm new to this, but I _do_ have a sense of humor about it. I can appreciate a good sexual innuendo as much as anyone." I assured him in a wry whisper.

"You two are so cute together." Bulma sighed. "I miss that stage."


	2. Midnight Revelations

Hey guys. In case you were wondering about the wait, this chapter took a little longer than I had intended to get out. I'll try to update at least once a week, so the next chapter shouldn't take quite as long to get out.

To my reviewers, thank you for taking the time to give me your opinion of my work. Obviously the point of posting is to show pride in your work, but it's also nice to know that someone out there is actually reading it. So if you read this, do me a favor and let me know what you think. All feedback is most appreciated, even flames. (It means that I at least got _some_ reaction out of people.)

To rite4ever, thanks for the compliment on the story and plot. I admit that it is a little unusual for the girl to be older than the guy is, but sometimes I just get tired of reading about older men with younger women, you know? And as for Trunks being a bit immature for eighteen, anyone who has seen DBGT could tell you that our dear Trunks-kun was a bit of a dweeb. While I hope I did the cutest VP in the world a bit more credit than that, I did feel that I had to take his friendship with Goten into account. There's no way they could be that close and not have certain more faulty traits rub off sooner or later.

To Icsis, I'm glad you like my story. Constructive criticism is of course, the point of reviews, but it's always nice to hear nothing but a compliment too. :) I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the first.

Disclaimer: Sara is mine, DBZ/GT is not. Sad but true ne?

Chapter Two: Midnight Revelations

I sighed softly as I looked out the window of my borrowed bedroom. The party had ended hours ago, and I knew I should be trying to get some sleep, but I just needed some time to think. Everything had happened so quickly today. First my arrival, then freeing everyone from Babi's influence, then the party…it was staggering to realize that I was officially in a relationship now--and I didn't have a clue what the hell I was doing.

And what amazed me the most was the fact that someone so devilishly handsome wanted to date _me_. I was willing to bet that he had no shortage of girls after him. So why pick the plainest and least experienced?

"Sara…"

The whisper had been so very soft that it was a miracle I had caught it, and I turned around to see the man in question standing in my doorway, looking at me with such a lost expression that I felt my heart constrict painfully. I rose from the windowseat and went over to him, looking up into his eyes in concern.

"Trunks, what's wrong?" I whispered.

Fear flashed in his eyes as I came closer and I stopped short, blinking in surprise. "We were back on Tuffles. I was…" his voice cracked and he put his hands to his neck in explanation. "I was halfway through kissing you before I realized that I hadn't let go. But it was too late…you were…and I was the one who…"

I gasped softly and reached for him, not letting him back away from me as I wrapped my arms around him and drew him in a comforting hug.

"It was only a dream Trunks. Only a dream." I whispered into his ear.

"It was so real." He whispered back.

"Nightmares are manifestations of our deepest fears Trunks. The only way to get over it is to face it."

"You shouldn't have to deal with a boyfriend who can't even touch you."

I smiled slightly. "So I'll be the touchy-feely one in this relationship. I know you're nervous about holding me, or kissing me, and I understand that. I promise you, I do. But I'm not going to let that stop me from showing you that I care. If that's the only way I can help, to be the initiator, I'll do it. Because having one who can touch me isn't worth much if he isn't the one I want, now is it?"

"I don't deserve you." Trunks said softly, almost tenderly.

"Yeah I know, but I like you anyway." I quipped.

We stood there awhile in silence, just wrapped in each other's arms. I sighed a little in content and rested my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. It was nice being held.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you scared? Emotional-wise I mean?"

I smiled slightly. "I'm feeling things I've never felt before. That's a scary thing. But whatever it is that's going on between us, I like it. It feels…right."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"This isn't going to come out right I know, but I'm kind of glad you aren't used to the emotional side. It makes this very special. Because I'm willing to bet the odds of my first relationship being with someone who is learning the ropes too are pretty staggering."

"Hell, the odds of us meeting in the first place were damn near non-existent. You were sent to us for a reason. You're a part of my destiny in some way, whether it be just as a friend or something more."

"Destiny." I repeated softly. "There's a touch of the hopeless romantic in you."

"Yeah well…"

I chuckled. "I like it."

"Well as much as I hate to say it, you should get some sleep. If I know Mom, she's going to drag you to the mall tomorrow."

I groaned. "Great, four hours of walking just to get a few changes of clothes."

Trunks chuckled. "If Mom's buying, you're going to end up with more than a few."

I looked up at him hopefully. "You aren't going to leave me to suffer alone are you?"

"Go on a Mom sponsored shopping trip? I'm not insane."

"I'll let you pick out one of my outfits." I tempted.

"Really?"

"As long as it wouldn't get me arrested for indecent exposure, yeah."

"As tempting as that is, Goten and I have been banned from shopping trips after the time we accidentally blew up the mall fountain."

I laughed. "You didn't."

"We were bored!"

"So you thought you'd destroy an innocent fountain?"

"We were sparring, and one of us forgot that we couldn't use ki."

I quirked an eyebrow. "One of you meaning you?"

"It was Goten, I swear."

I chuckled. "Like it was Goten who broke Piccolo when you were kids?"

"You know about that?"

I smirked. "The look on your face when you realized that it had been the real Piccolo was priceless."

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched his cheeks flush. "What?"

"You're so cute when you blush."

"What, I'm not cute all the time?"

"Nope." I said seriously.

"I'm not?"

"Nope…you're adorable." I smirked, ducking under his arms and out of his reach.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is." I snickered, backing away.

Trunks scowled, and then a slow smirk came over his face. "Well if you're going to laugh, I might as well give you something to laugh about."

"You have to catch me first." I smirked, spinning around and dashing for the door.

I wasn't particularly surprised when his arms came around me before I could open it, pinning me against him. "You were saying?"

I sighed dramatically. "All right, you have me. Do with me as you wish."

"As I wish huh?" Trunks whispered into my ear.

I shivered at his tone. "I am at your mercy." I replied breathlessly.

"That has possibilities."

"Yes, it does."

"But for now, I'm going to give you a good reason to laugh at me."

I yelped as his hands slid up to my ribs and his fingers began dancing up and down, making me laugh in spite of myself. Trunks tickled me mercilessly, until I couldn't even breathe anymore, I was laughing so hard. Then thankfully he stopped, and I sagged against him in exhaustion, trying to catch my breath.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are absolutely beautiful when you laugh?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

I shook my head, trying to fight a yawn. "No."

"Well you are. I mean, you're always beautiful, but when you're that relaxed and happy, you're absolutely gorgeous."

I blushed a little. "You don't have to flatter me Trunks. I already like you." I laughed.

"You're a beautiful woman Sara. And if no one has ever told you that before, then they are fools who don't know what they've passed up. I don't intend on being a fool."

I don't think I had ever been so touched by so simple words before. He was so sweet…how did I ever get so lucky to find him? I was frustrated. The only words I could think of that were appropriate were words I couldn't bring myself to say. It was too soon. _Way_ too soon.

"Trunks?" I ventured softly.

"Yes?"

I bit my lip, then went with my second choice. I twisted around to face him and leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips. Then I pulled back, feeling unsettled by having to resort to an action that didn't even come close to letting him know how I felt. But as I looked up at him, I saw a gentle smile cross his face and understanding in his blue eyes.

"Me too." He said softly, brushing a gentle hand through my hair.

I smiled a little in relief. He understood exactly what I wanted to say and had even said it back, if I interpreted that right. I turned my body around to face him and hesitantly moved closer, snuggling into his side. Trunks smiled and put his arm around me, leaning his head against mine.

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

I smiled. "So do I. However, we're going to have to settle for picking up where we left off tomorrow."

"I know." He sighed. "I guess this is good-night then?"

I glanced at the clock and chuckled. "More like good-morning. Pleasant dreams Trunks. No more nightmares."

"I'll try. Can I dream about you instead?"

I smiled. "You're such a suck-up."

"Are you complaining?"

I thought about that a moment. "No."

Trunks smiled. "Sleep well Sara. I'll see you in the morning, provided my mother doesn't drag you out of bed at first light."

I laughed. "Don't jinx me."

"Right."

But he didn't move. I looked up at him curiously and he swallowed hard. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he leaned down and kissed me quickly on the lips. I smiled and reached up to put my arms around his neck, leaning up into the kiss, doing my best to show him that I returned the sentiment whole-heartedly.

"At this rate, I'm never going to leave." Trunks said breathlessly as we parted.

I grinned impishly. "Are you complaining?"

"Hell no."

I laughed. "This _is_ beginning to get ridiculous. Why don't you just stay here? We both know nothing is going to happen. And we might actually get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"If Goku wasn't exaggerating, I'm going to have to learn how to cuddle if I'm ever going to last through the winter. Why not start now?"

He chuckled. "What, you only love me for my body heat?"

I tried to keep my face and voice serious. "Well what else is there?"

But I got the feeling that it didn't quite work from the light dancing in his eyes. "Well I've been told a time or two that I'm not bad looking."

I pretended to think that over. "I'll concede that point."

"Oh?"

"I can admit to finding someone attractive. But that's not what makes you different from the rest of the pack to me."

"So what is it then?"

"Even with all your experience with the opposite sex, I can still make you nervous. It makes me feel like I'm not alone. I don't feel bad that I don't know how to tell you how I feel, because I know you don't either."

"You aren't afraid I'll take things too far?"

I could tell by his tone that the fear of hurting me physically wasn't the only reason he didn't trust himself. He was worried about pushing me further than I was ready to go.

"Trunks, I know my limits. Do you really think I wouldn't tell you in no uncertain terms if you pushed them?"

"Sometimes, when I feel something strong enough, I tend to get carried away. I'm not saying that you're weak, but I _am_ part Saiyan…"

I tried not to smile. He was so cute, worrying like this. "Trunks, I think I proved earlier that I have no qualms about kicking you in the _conjones_."

"It didn't work." He pointed out.

"You were also expecting it. You're worried about getting carried away in the moment and not realizing anything other than your goal right? If that were really to happen, don't you think that pain would be the only thing to sink in?"

Trunks was quiet a moment. "You're right. If I were really that focused, and I swear, that would be the only time I would ever go further than you'd feel comfortable with…"

I chuckled. "You still don't quite believe that I trust you, do you?"

"I just don't understand why. I tried to kill you. I've admitted that I'm no stranger to the intimacy stage of a relationship…"

"You tried to kill me while being possessed by pure evil. And did you honestly think I would expect to find a guy who hadn't been all the way? I'm sure you're surprised that I'm still pure at twenty-one."

"I respect your desire to wait for the right time and person. What surprises me is that no one has ever tried to change your mind. Not that I'm not glad you've never been hurt by someone only after that. But a guy would have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not be attracted to you."

I looked away and wrapped my arms around myself, looking out the window but not really seeing the view.

"I've never been qualified to be a model Trunks." I said quietly. "Besides that, I've never found it easy to let anyone get close to me. Being here with you like this…the romantic part isn't the only part that's new to me. It's an ongoing battle to keep from falling back into old patterns and pushing you away. But I am trying." I offered.

I felt his warmth move to be at my back and felt a gentle warmth when his arms slid around my waist gently. "And that means the world to me." Trunks murmured near my ear, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple.

I swallowed hard at the warmth in my heart. "Don't ever think that you aren't good at the emotional part of this Trunks, because you've been simply wonderful so far."

"That makes two of us then. Do you still want me to stay with you tonight?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Mind spending time with you? Never."

I smiled as he led me over to the bed and helped me onto it before stretching out beside me and tugging me closer gently. For my part, I snuggled into his side and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and smiling sleepily as his arm draped over my waist protectively.


End file.
